Midnight Stars
by Animuluv
Summary: 5 assasins are sent to research on the top spies of kanto while they're on a break.But somethings jogging up forgotten memories. Could it be related to their targets? oldrivalshipping/pokeshipping/contestshipping/ikarishipping. and two oc-shippings


CHAPTER 1:KIDNAPPED

Some children were playing in a forest near the Hayden's residence."Are you sure it went this way Ash?"a seven year old Misty asked the raven haired boy."I think so he answered his brown eyes searching for the pokemon they had been following."Are you telling me you made us follow you looking for something you THINK saw!"Dawn shrieked her blue eyes burning with rage."No one told you to come!"Ash shouted back at the girl angrily.

"SHUT-UP TROUBLESOME/ASH!"Paul and Misty scolded. "She started it!"Ash complained."Idont care who started it" Misty stated. "But-" Ash started.

 **WACK**

"She used the mallet again, so cool right?" Leaf said turning to the rest(who weren't occupied )."How is that cool?"Gary asked her."well I want to do that to you" she answered." Wack me with a mallet? What'd I ever do to you?" he asked her with a fake hurt look. "What have you done?!" she screamed at him " You basically fed my book to a houndoom!".

"That was an accident" Gary whined pouting.

"Your so annoying" Leaf sighed.

"Not!" he retorted.

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Not!"Leaf smirked.

"Are!" Gary froze.

"Hey you tricked me!" he pointed an accusing finger at her."Whatever" she shook him off turning around to walk off. "I'll get you for that! He shouted running after her.

"Hey do you guys think i can have magic like Misty?" May asked the remaining(Lilly, Taylor, Drew)."Sure April after you learn how to walk you can probably pick it up" Drew smirked, May's face burned with anger.

"It's MAY stupid!" she screamed running after Drew as he ran out of her reach."Sometimes I wonder if you guys are actually related" Taylor told Lilly referring to Drew, she giggled in response."They're all doing what they're good at so lets do what we do" she suggested."Ok lets go and sit by that tree then" he indicated towards a tree."Last on there's a slowbro" she challenged running her hazel hair swishing in the wind." Hey! I don't wanna be a slowbro" he shouted after her." So what've you written so far?" she questioned him as he sat next to her.

" You go first" Taylor told her.

" alright" Lilly said before she started singing:

 _(shine-Victoria Justice)_

 _Here I am, once again  
Feeling lost but now and then  
I breath it in to let it go  
And you don't know  
Where you are now  
Or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
Your lost in the moment  
You disappear_

 _You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine!_

 _Reaching high  
Feeling low  
I'm holding on but letting go  
I like to shine  
I'll shine for you  
And it's time to show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know..._

 _You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine!_

" So how was it?"Lilly asked Taylor and the girls who had joined them whilst she was singing." It was amazing" the girls squealed tackling her into a group hug."So what do you think Tay?" Leaf asked the boy smirk plastered on her face." It was good I guess" he mumbled blushing making a mental note to kill his sister. Taylor saw Lilly pout from the corner of his eye " fine...it was totally amazing" he told her." Yey!" Lilly squealed hugging him. "Your turn" Dawn motioned towards him." In front of all of you?" he asked in a surprised tone."It's not like we've never heard you sing before" Misty told him." Hey where'd the guys go" Lilly asked. "Oh, they went to get our picnic" May informed her. "Okay now Tay start" Leaf ordered. " alright but I've only written the chorus" he told them, they nodded they're heads in response.

 _( you make my heart skip- Matty Braps)_

you're like my special someone  
don't know if you are the one  
i think we both know we're too young  
oh you drive me crazy  
i think your smile's amazing  
i've never felt this way before

cause when i'm with you  
there's no place i'd rather be than  
here by your side  
don't you ever forget  
that you make my heart skip-

"vensaur, poison gas now!" Taylor heard a voice shout before his world black...


End file.
